You Only Live Once
by heat of the night
Summary: The Wasabi Warriors are stuck in an endless pattern, a boring routine. And they've had enough. Taking a chance on a random party Jerry suggested, they begin a new life; full of risks, adventures, and dangerous endeavors. I mean yolo, right?
1. Chapter 1

***OMG READ THIS OR I WILL FIND U AND KILL U* -Liam Neeson lol just kidding he would never write fanfiction. **

**Helllooo friends of the Kickin It archive. Please please please don't judge my story just because of it's hideous name. It's a joke, but it's also very fitting so whatever i guess. BUT DO ENJOY AND REVIEW MY BEAUTIFUL READERS. :) :) :) And also don't expect consistent updates, I have no idea when i will post the next chapter for this. I wrote it a while ago and I wasn't planning on posting it until i got a few more chapters written, but then i didn't feel like writing and i went on my account today and saw this and i was like... might as well? so yeah that's that i guess... read on my sweets.**

**~*~ YoLo SwAg BiTcHeZzZzZz :D :P xD c: XD ~*~**

The Wasabi Warriors were officially in a rut. Each day was the exact same routine. Get up, go to school, go to the dojo, eat at Falafel Phil's, go home, go to bed, repeat.

And today was no exception to that routine.

"Ugh, I have _way _too much homework for this to even be legal." Kim groaned, mostly to herself, as she made her way with her friends down to the strip mall their dojo was located in.

"Same. And I have 3 major tests tomorrow."Jack added, his shoulders slumping from the weight of his backpack.

"You guys think that's bad, I have all that, two projects, _and _a twenty minute oral report to prepare for." Milton challenged, his feet slowly dragging from his exhaustion.

"It's not our fault you chose to take 5 honors classes." Eddie snapped, looking just as tired as the rest of them.

"Well some of us actually care about our education and plan on having a successful life!"

"So now I'm not gonna have a successful life because I'm not an over-achiever?!"

"Obviously!"

At that, Eddie decided he'd heard enough and summoned all of his energy, and tackled Milton straight to the ground.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Jack hollered as her bent down to tear Eddie off of Milton. "Relax. Eddie I'm sure your life will be plenty successful."

"Yeah man! I take fifth grade English and I'm doing alright!" Jerry announced, and everyone simultaneously turned to stare at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Jerry cried and started slashing his hands across his head, in an attempt to remove any non-existent particles.

"No... Nothing on your face..." Milton drawled off.

"Nothing in your head either..." Kim murmured under her breath.

Jack elbowed her in the side with that comment, and sent her a direct look. She rolled her eyes at him and moved away from his arm that was currently grazing her side.

"Anyways..." Jack attempted to change the subject, "You guys got any plans for this weekend?"

"I never have plans anymore with all this schoolwork." Eddie supplied, with a hint of whine in his voice.

"Yeah me neither."

"Nope."

"I don't... WAIT YES I DO!" Jerry screeched, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Um... What are you doing this weekend Jerry?" Kim asked, more scared to hear the answer than curious.

"There's this party!"

"Care to elaborate?" Milton offered, again, a little more scared than curious.

"Okay, so you guys know my buddy Trevor?"

"No..." Jack spoke for them all. Jerry had mention this so called 'Trevor' on several occasions but they'd never actually seen nor met him.

"Oh... Well he's a cool dude. You guys should meet him sometime!" Jerry informed them, completely forgetting what they were actually talking about.

"Jerry! Focus! The party? Trevor?" Kim snapped, annoyed with his short attention span.

"Oh right! The party! Well he found this sweet abandoned warehouse thing, and he's throwing this sick party there! It's gonna be awesome! You guys have to come!"

"Uh, I don't know... I'm not really a partying kind of person..." Milton trailed off. But they all got his point.

"Well I'm in! Playa's like me gotta go to all the parties!" Eddie stated cockily, pretending to pop his collar.

"Right... Well I don't know about a party. I have so much homework and who knows if my parents will even let me out of the house." Kim replied, half complaining.

"Same here, besides if anyone catches him throwing the party everyone there will probably be arrested." Jack added.

"You know what, I changed my mind. You guys never have any fun. The parties no longer optional. Meet me at the mall tomorrow at 7. And look good." Jerry dictated, giving each one of them a stern look to show them he meant business before he swaggered off.

* * *

Kim Crawford released the clamp on her curler, perfecting her blond locks. Then she walked to her vanity and applied the faintest amount of lip gloss and mascara. Finally she approached her full length mirror to examine her look. A long, tight pink V-neck shirt, leather-like pants, and pink high top vans. With her hair and makeup, she decided she was ready to go, and right at 6:47. Just in time.

Her parents had already given her permission to 'sleepover Grace's' and she only hoped they didn't call Grace's parents to confirm.

"Mom, Dad, I'm leaving!" She yelled, her voice echoing down the long hall.

She heard a distant sound of acknowledgement and took that as her signal to leave. So she walked out the front door and made her way down the sidewalk on the short journey to the mall.

* * *

When she arrived Jack and Eddie were already there, ready and waiting for the rest to arrive. She made her way over to the both of them, and muttered a slight hello.

"What, you're not excited for this party?" Jack asked, borderline mocking.

"I'm gonna have to go with no... I'm not here by my own free will after all." Kim answered, also slightly mocking.

"Oh come on, how bad could it be?" Jack replied, being his ever-optimistic self.

* * *

A few minutes later Jerry arrived dragging an angry and struggling Milton with him. It only took a few minutes before they were on their way to the party, and it took about 20 minutes to get there by foot.

"Okay now remember guys, this whole thing is totally low key. And no one can find out about it. Got it?" Jerry warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go in, it's freezing out here!" Kim complained before yanking whichever two boys wrists happened to nearest to her hands at the time, behind her.

The other two boys followed them right in. And the inside of the building, the heart of the party, was not what anyone in their right mind would call 'low key'.

There were huge strobe lights flashing around the dimness of the humongous warehouse. Streamers, banners, toilet paper, and all kinds of other things were strewn along the ceilings, railings, and the floor. On top of a high stage, a D.J. had set up an unbelievable, and very expensive looking, sound system. Where deafening pop music blasted loud enough to make people shout to one another no matter how far from it they stood. Finally, hundreds of sweaty people were crowded in close to the stage, dancing and singing and loosing themselves in the beats and movements of the crowd and music.

The Wasabi gang huddled around the entrance awkwardly for a few more moments before Jerry made the first move to head in to heard of people.

"Guys this really isn't my scene... Maybe I should just go home." Milton said, shaking his hair out uncomfortably.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting out of this that easy! If we're stuck here, so are you!" Kim screamed over the noise.

Taking his shoulders in her hands, she pushed him into the crowd, following Jerry's lead. Jack and Eddie walked uneasily behind them. No one knew what to expect with a party like this.

In the midst of dancing people, they had two options; go with it and have some fun dancing, or stand there uncomfortably until someone bumps into them, causing them to fall, break their ankle, be rushed to the hospital, causing the police to intervene at the party, and then all of Seaford will hate them...

Yeah, they decided to go with the first idea.

At first their dancing was shaky, off beat, and somewhat awful. But as time progressed, the music started to sink into them, and they got a little more into it and got more comfortable on the floor.

Kim and Jerry were relatively quick to lose themselves, Jack was next, Eddie not too long after him, and Milton eventually, although reluctantly, joined in and decided to have himself a little fun.

It was over an hour later when the five of them stopped dancing out of exhaustion and moved towards the refreshment zone.

"HA! I TOLD YOU GUYS IT WOULD BE FUN!" Jerry exclaimed after a few minutes of biting his tongue and looking as if he was about to explode.

"Okay... It's fun. So what?" Eddie said, hesitant to admit he was wrong in his judgement of what this party would be like.

Kim grabbed a Mountain Dew off the table and popped the tab open, "Yeah I mean we never said it wouldn't be fun, we just said we didn't know if it would be a good idea."

"Whatever Kim! I was still right and you guys were still wrong!" Jerry announced, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay Jerry... Whatever you say..." Jack interjected, then grabbed himself a beverage before heading up the stairs to the upper level of the party.

"Wait up!" Kim muttered, more to herself than to anyone else, before running slightly to catch up with Jack. "Sorry, I just really didn't feel like being left alone with those three... Who knows what they'll get up to."

Jack chuckled, "Haha, yeah. You never know with them."

They both made small conversation as they made their way to the edge of the stage, where many others stood moving to the beat of the music.

"Ah! I love this song!" Kim cried out, partially because of the volume of the song, and then ran the rest of the way to the stage, dragging Jack behind her.

She sang along brightly with the rest of the crowd, and Jack looked at her intently, a smile gracing his facial features.

Kim caught his gaze out of the corner of her eye and turned to return the stare, "What?" She asked, the corner of her lips turned upwards slightly as she brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face.

He kept up the intense eye contact they were making with a pleasant grin, "Nothing, nothing."

Neither of them moved to break the flirting conversation their eyes seem to be having, saying words their mouths never could.

Subconsciously, they both felt their bodies gravitate towards one another. Letting the music move them, letting all thoughts free from their minds. Letting go of anything previously keeping them from doing exactly what they were about to do.

Jack leaned in, Kim leaned in. The movements felt quick to them, but appeared in slow motion to anyone watching. They were oblivious to the surrounding people, as they were oblivious to them.

After what seemed like eternities, their lips met and molded in a sweet, yet blissfully passionate kiss.

A kiss that lit the fireworks blowing up their minds. Sparks flew in colorful, iridescent patterns, making wondrous shapes in a vivacious manner.

Although the moment was ephemeral, it seemed everlasting.

When they broke away, their faces showed the great pleasure the kiss had brought them. And they stood, smiling like a couple of love struck children, until a few active dancers bumped Jack's back, making him lose his focus.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked once he regained his balance.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Kim replied, glowing with eloquence.

* * *

**... And that's the party! You can pretty much let your imagination run wild when it comes to what Kim and Jack do when they leave, and what Jerry, Milton, and Eddie do for the remainder of the party. Because I will not be going into any more detail about that.**

**Sorry about the kiss scene! I kinda just let my mind write whatever it felt like because I had a lot of things I wanted to put in. So there's a lot of detail, maybe more than you wanted. Whatever I'm proud of how it turned out.**

**I wasn't originally going to include a kiss scene, because when I started this story a while ago, Kim and Jack's relationship really had no progression. But now that they're like dating i guess? i just decided to let it happen. **

**Also, keep in mind throughout the course of this story, that their all around their 17's. Older and more mature than they are in the show. So don't be surprised if the scenes are a little heavier. **

**So I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Adrianna **


	2. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT NOTE

**Okay I literally just posted this story four seconds ago but i just wanted to say a few things that i forgot to in my A/N.**

**So i apologize for misleading any of you into thinking that this is a second chapter... because it is not. **

**Well first of all, I wanted to say that you might have noticed that i put the characters as Jack and Kim, but i made the genre's adventure and friendship, plus Jack and Kim already kissed soo... **

**Well the reason for that is 1) It will be a story that largely features Jack and Kim as a couple, and they will be the two main characters.**

**2) But first and foremost, it is a story about the entire gang and the adventures and fun times they have together, so that is why it is labeled as a friendship story. **

**Second, i wanted to let you all know what you're getting yourselves into by reading this. I might not post a second chapter for months, but i might post one in a week or so too. **

**I really don't have any definite plans for this story. I've always been one to write a chapter or two, then get bored of the story and forget about it. Idk why, I'm just lazy and uninspired i guess...**

**But i will try my hardest to find time to update this whenever i can, and i will try to get the next chapter up ASAP.**

**I can't promise anything, and i mean anything, so i wanted to warn you all.**

**I don't want to make excuses but a main reason for my lack of updates is probably the lengths i go to to secure that i get good grades. I take three honors classes (Honors Biology, Honors Algebra II, and Honors Sophomore Language Arts) and it gets to be very much at times. I don't even have time to write much over the summer because my HLA classes require that i read a minimum of five books with all these projects to go along with them, and then i take a math class over each summer to keep ahead and keep my mind running. I have a GPA of 4.4 and I work really hard for it. My grades are very important to me and i spend a lot of time working on school work, and that keeps me very busy. I am also, surprisingly, very very lazy. I am a serious procrastinator and if i could lay in my bed and do nothing for my entire life, i definitely would. **

**So i tend to put off writing, or get tired of it easily, or get distracted and move onto doing something else. **

**So there's that, again, i'm not trying to make excuses. I'm not trying to do anything except attempt to explain to all of you why my updating will be slow and infrequent. **

**MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BAD THIS MAKES ME FEEL AND HOW GUILTY I ACTUALLY AM.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL THO. **

**PLS FORGIVE ME AND UNDERSTAND :) :) :) UR SO BEAUTIFUL AND KIND AND I KNOW U WILL FIND IT IN UR HEARTS TO LOVE ME ANYWAYS :) :) :)**

**ILYSM**

**yoloswag**

**adrianna**


End file.
